


make me feel 'til the pain don't matter

by CerinityKS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Theo Raeken, Car Accidents, Good Theo Raeken, Homeless Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Light Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Scott is a Good Friend, Smut, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Wolf Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS
Summary: theo ends up homeless after everything with the ghost hunt and monroe. then he gets hit by a car as a wolf, and the logical place for him to end up is at the clinic. scott takes him home after patching him up and theo just... ends up staying.-Even if he’d wanted to, Theo wasn’t sure he was capable of denying Scott anything when he looked at Theo like that, soft and fond and just slightly pleading.The shift was instantaneous, and a moment later Theo knelt over Scott, utterly naked. Scott’s eyes dipped and then jerked back up to meet Theo’s. Theo’s lips twitched but he didn’t give any other indication he’d noticed the shift in attention. Instead, he just said, “Hi, Scott.”“Your hair is longer,” was the first thing out of Scott’s mouth. Theo scoffed, amusement bubbling in his chest.“That’s the first thing you say to me?” Theo asked as he raised a hand subconsciously to run through his, yes, definitely longer, hair.Scott just shrugged, eyes dipping once more before skittering to the side. “It’s good to see you again.”“Technically-” Theo started to point out and Scott shot him an exasperated look. Theo grinned.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53
Collections: Sceo Secret Santa 2020





	make me feel 'til the pain don't matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Howlford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlford/gifts).



> (title from 'alive' by krewella)
> 
> my gift for sceo secret Santa! late, but I managed to get it out on time. this ended up being... a lot longer than I expected it to be when I decided on a plot but honestly, at this point I probably should have expected that huh? anyway, I hope you, Howlford, and everyone else enjoys!

Things were not looking up for him. 

Theo did his best not to snap and growl as Scott taped his ribs firmly. 

“Sssh, almost done,” Scott soothed, a comforting hand rubbing firmly at the back of Theo’s neck. Theo whined. “It’s okay, just a little… bit… more,” Scott hummed and then made a triumphant noise. “There we go, not so bad, huh?” 

Theo’s tail thumped weakly on the table and Scott rubbed his hand over one of Theo’s ears. The painkillers were starting to kick in, finally, a blissful cloudy numbness descending. Theo tipped his head into the affection, tongue lolling out, and the look Scott shot him was both bemused and fond. 

Theo hadn’t necessarily intended to seek Scott out, but he couldn’t deny that the results were better than if he’d toughed it out on his own. Homelessness wasn’t pleasant, and most of the time he’d taken to wandering the preserve in wolf form to stay warm and feed himself. He’d managed to stay mostly unseen and avoid interacting with humans in any capacity but tonight his luck had run out. In the most unfortunate of ways. 

Getting hit by a car in human _or_ wolf form? Not pleasant, Theo would not recommend. 

Normally a simple car hit wouldn’t be enough to take him out and he’d be able to heal just fine. However, getting hit by a car coupled with a body suffering the effects of malnutrition and sleep deprivation? Not a good combination. Theo had been delirious with pain, body slow to knit itself back together. He only vaguely remembered the aftermath, being picked up and swiping out in pain, hitting flesh, and being thrown back down to the pavement. The sound of a car screeching away. 

Through the haze of pain, Theo had managed to limp up, body screaming in agony, intending to head towards the Dread Doctors lab to shift back and stitch himself back together. His body had other ideas, however, and he’d instead found himself outside the clinic Scott worked out. In hindsight, as Theo enjoyed the gentle administrations Scott was administering, it wasn’t surprising he’d ended up there. 

Theo had seriously considered making his way to Scott more than once. Homelessness wasn’t fun, and he’d known ( _hoped_ ) that if he went to the alpha that he’d help. Every time though he’d talked himself out of it. He’d done enough to Scott, the alpha didn’t deserve Theo taking advantage of his kindness. Not again. 

“If you think you’re up to it,” Scott interrupted Theo’s silent musings, “I think you’d be better off healing up at my house, what do you say?” Scott smiled and scratched lightly at Theo’s chin. Theo blinked up at the alpha, delightfully hazy, and lapped gently at Scott’s hand as he huffed. Maybe if he wasn’t drugged up on painkillers Theo would have shifted back and risked making his injuries worse. Would have refused, instead simply thanking him before going on his way. Theo _was_ drugged though, not thinking as clearly, and therefore not able to process all the ways this was a bad idea. All he saw was Scott offering to help him, offering his place up to him, and Theo was helpless to do anything but agree.

Theo dozed in the back of the jeep, nose only wrinkling once at the overwhelming smell of Stiles Stilinski permeating the interior, only just starting to be replaced by Scott’s more earthy scent. It took no time at all to get to the McCall residence and Theo couldn’t hear anyone else inside. 

“Mom must be at work still,” Scott muttered as he helped maneuver Theo outside. He panted, small shocks of pain flaring through the meds, and limped inside after Scott once he got his bearings. Theo entered cautiously, scenting the air in case he’d missed anything. 

Scott was already gathering some extra blankets downstairs and he paused at the stairs, staring at Theo. Theo blinked at him, wondering if this would be the moment Scott finally acknowledged that he knew it was Theo (because he had to know, didn’t he? Even if he hadn’t _said_ anything yet?), but instead Scott just grinned at him. “C’mon boy, it’ll be safest for you up in my room, I think.”

Guess not then. 

Theo limped up the stairs after him, panting hard by the time they made it to Scott’s room, and the alpha looked a bit worried as he built a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor next to his bed. Theo crept forward cautiously, tail between his legs, and Scott rubbed gently at his ears before patting the bedding. 

Theo collapsed slowly and then sprawled as much as he was able to with damaged ribs and internal bruising. Scott hummed and rubbed a hand down his flank gently. Theo huffed and almost wished he had the strength to shift back so he could thank Scott for everything he was doing. Even if he did though he knew it would be a bad idea still so injured.

(And a little part of him couldn’t keep the thought away that the only reason Scott was willing to help him was _because_ he wasn’t human. Didn’t have to physically be presented with Theo in a form he was familiar with – that it was easier to _pretend_ , to be _nice_ , when there was no way of confirming for sure that the animal he was helping was the boy who once killed him. Forgiven or not.)

“It’s okay to sleep, I promise you’re safe here, no one will hurt you,” Scott whispered, the gentle motion of his hand through Theo’s fur relaxing as the drugs once more started to do their job. “There you go,” Scott praised as Theo felt his eyes get heavy. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Theo drifted off to sleep, and when he woke the next morning he felt considerably better. It didn’t hurt to move, his ribs only twinging, and when he tried to stand while he felt a little stiff nothing felt _wrong_. He could smell something cooking downstairs and briefly considered shifting back. Theo knew he had the strength now. He could do it. 

But then he remembered how Scott had looked at him, how he’d been treating him, and didn’t want to lose that. It would be… easier, to stay as he is now. 

Theo bounded into the kitchen a minute later, tail wagging furiously, and Scott laughed when he caught sight of him. “Someone’s feeling better I take it?” 

Theo leaned into the hand affectionately scratching at his ear and rumbled low in his chest. Scott laughed again and pulled his hand away to grab something on the counter. Theo whined and sat back on his haunches. Scott snorted. 

“I’m almost done, go wait will you?” 

In defiance, Theo sprawled out at Scott’s feet and gazed up at him. Scott tsk’ed but he didn’t smell annoyed. Instead, he just maneuvered around Theo like he wasn’t there, deliberately trying to trip him up. Theo wanted to feel offended that he was being so easily ignored but a larger part of him was enjoying the moment. Scott hadn’t been so free around him since… well, before. Even when he’d shown faith in Theo during the ghost hunt mess he’d still been reserved. Even after the debacle with Monroe and her hunters when he’d shown he trusted Theo. There had been a wall between them that Theo knew was his fault, even if it might not have been as tall as before. 

Theo wasn’t sure if it was because Scott was able to pretend Theo wasn’t Theo in his wolf form that was making everything easier, but he’d take it. Laying on the floor and watching Scott move around the kitchen, humming something indistinguishable under his breath made something in his chest feel warm. It made the decision Theo came to while eating breakfast at Scott’s feet in the living room that much easier. 

Scott took another look at his ribs after breakfast, pressing gently down his torso. Theo flinched once when he pressed particularly hard on a sensitive area, but overall nothing hurt. Theo was fine. Scott had given him the news with a happy grin, eyes only a bit shadowed, and told him he could leave whenever he wanted. 

Instead, Theo just… stayed. 

Theo hadn’t been sure about his decision, at first, but the relief he saw in Scott’s eyes when he got home from work and saw Theo still there (even though it was quickly covered up) solidified the decision for him. 

So Theo stayed. It was much better than homelessness. Theo had only left once to move his truck and hide it in the preserve before running back. He quickly fell into a routine with Scott – eating together in the morning, Theo curled up at Scott’s feet. Occasionally accompanying him to work and hanging out in the back, cuddling with patients recovering from sort of procedure or in pain, subtly drawing what he could into himself to help them relax. Going on a run together after work, eating dinner in the living room, Theo once more curled up at Scott’s feet. Moving from the floor to the end of Scott’s bed to sleep. 

In all this, his only real concern had been Melissa. When she’d finally made it home and saw Theo, two days after he’d moved in as Scott’s… pet? Charity case? Furry friend? Melissa hadn’t acted surprised. Theo assumed Scott had told her as the only thing she’d done is give him a long, hard look before scoffing and going to make dinner. Theo did his best to steer clear of Melissa, and she ignored him in return. 

Theo was there for just over a month before things finally came to a head, the wolf in the room no longer able to be ignored. 

Theo woke to the sound of whimpering. He huffed, confused, before becoming alert as he registered the smell of utter terror in the room. He bolted up, lips peeled back, a low, rumbling growl sounding as he scanned the darkened room. 

Another whimper, behind him, and then Scott jerked, just once under his sheets. Theo realized with a start that there was no intruder, Scott was having a nightmare. Scott jerked again and Theo crept forward, unsure of what he was going to do but knowing he had to do _something_. 

Theo made a low noise, the most comforting sound he was able to vocalize as a wolf, and got low. His belly scraped the sheets as he moved closer and pressed into Scott. Scott jerked again and Theo laid his head over Scott’s shoulder, still making the sound. Scott inhaled sharply, something like a growl echoing through his chest before he jerked awake, eyes glaring red. 

Theo froze as the alpha’s eyes searched the room wildly, not really seeing what was in front of him before his hands jerked up and sank into Theo’s fur. Nails dug in sharply and Theo whined but didn’t move. Scott's eyes slowly focused on him, blinking away the confusion before they grew horrified as he realized he was digging his claws into tender skin. 

“Oh shi-! Oh god, I am so sorry,” Scott jerked his hands away immediately, and Theo bit back a yelp as his body trembled. He was resisting the urge to roll over and show his belly as Scott started to calm down, eyes fading from red to warm brown. “Are you okay?” Scott asked, hands tentative as they soothed over the already healing punctures. 

Theo let his tongue loll out and Scott’s lips twitched. “I’m glad. Sorry, again, what were you-?” Scott furrowed his brow and looked from the end of the bed back to Theo. “Were you-?” Theo dipped his head and rested it against Scott’s chest, doing his best to keep eye contact, an answer in itself. Scott smiled again, slow and fond. 

“You know, I haven’t wanted to push you, you seemed so much more comfortable like this, but don’t you think it's time we actually, well, talked?” Scott asked gently as he ran a hand down Theo’s neck and pulled lightly at the fur. Theo blinked slowly and Scott huffed. “Theo, please.” 

Even if he’d wanted to, Theo wasn’t sure he was capable of denying Scott anything when he looked at Theo like that, soft and fond and just slightly pleading.

The shift was instantaneous, and a moment later Theo knelt over Scott, utterly naked. Scott’s eyes dipped and then jerked back up to meet Theo’s. Theo’s lips twitched but he didn’t give any other indication he’d noticed the shift in attention. Instead, he just said, “Hi, Scott.” 

“Your hair is longer,” was the first thing out of Scott’s mouth. Theo scoffed, amusement bubbling in his chest. 

“That’s the first thing you say to me?” Theo asked as he raised a hand subconsciously to run through his, yes, definitely longer, hair. 

Scott just shrugged, eyes dipping once more before skittering to the side. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Technically-” Theo started to point out and Scott shot him an exasperated look. Theo grinned. The moment between them, despite the light banter, was still as stilted and awkward as Theo imagined this scenario going. Well, no, there were a few other ways he’d considered it going considering his naked state, but Theo would take what he could get. No punches had been thrown so he considered it a success so far. 

Scott lapsed into silence, staring intently at Theo, who resisted the urge to squirm. The silence was stifling, at least to Theo, and he wasn’t sure what Scott was looking for. They’d been living together for just over a month now and while Theo had grown to know Scott better, in this moment he was still a mystery. 

“Why?” Scott finally asked. 

Theo furrowed his brow. “Why… what?”

Scott just gestured aimlessly and Theo huffed. “I mean if you’re asking why I came to you last month you saw why.” Scott made a face as he remembered the shape Theo had been in, half-dead and covered in blood, snapping at him unconsciously in pain. It had been bad. “If you’re asking why I stayed…” Theo couldn’t articulate the reasons, the words choking and dying in his chest before they could be spoken, nearly suffocating him with how numerous they were. So he just shrugged helplessly.

Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Theo could tell he was gearing up to ask something, but he wasn’t prepared for what it was. “Are you homeless, Theo?” it was like a punch to the chest. Theo froze, heart jack-rabbiting in his chest, and Scott sighed again, question answered. 

Theo hadn’t expected that to be what Scott had extrapolated from their time together, but he should have realized Scott would put it together. Scott wasn’t an idiot, after all.

“Why didn’t you come to us before?” 

Theo laughed bitterly. “Scott, what reason would I have to think that you guys would have _helped_?” he pointed out. Scott clearly wanted to object but even he, the eternal optimist that he was, couldn’t deny that most of the pack would have happily turned Theo away if he’d come to them. 

“Why didn’t you come to _me_ then? Did you think I wouldn’t help?” Theo didn’t have an answer to that, and Scott nodded, finding an answer in his silence regardless. “I’m sorry,” Scott whispered. 

Theo just shrugged and looked away. This definitely hadn’t been the direction he’d wanted this to go in. They’d talked a little, after his return from skinwalker purgatory, and apologies and forgiveness had been exchanged, but there was still so much left unsaid between them. Things that couldn’t be fixed easily, or quickly. But there might still be a chance to turn tonight around, at least. For Theo to get _something_ out of this to remember.

“I haven’t said thank you yet, have I?” Theo suddenly spoke. Scott frowned at the apparent shift in direction. He opened his mouth, clearly about to ask why, when Theo stripped the covers off of Scott. Scott made a surprised noise that turned into a yelp when Theo swung his leg over Scott’s legs and settled on his thighs. Theo’s hands rested comfortably low on Scott’s stomach, caressing the smooth skin there, and suddenly felt very glad that Scott had taken to sleeping shirtless. “Let me thank you?” he smirked, meaning clear. 

Scott swallowed and shook his head. “Theo, you don’t have to- I’d never ask you to-”

“You aren’t, I’m offering,” Theo pointed out. “Quite happily,” he added, one hand leaving Scott’s stomach to stroke his own stiffening hardness. Scott’s eyes dropped to the sight and he groaned. Theo smirked again as Scott’s cock twitched against his thigh. He didn’t move though, wouldn’t do anything else unless Scott gave the okay. 

Scott’s fingers tightened and loosened against the mattress, gaze laser-focused on Theo. Theo held his breath, wondering how it would go, and then Scott gave a small nod. He grinned and immediately slid down, pulling Scott’s shorts down with him until they were off and pushed to the side. Scott kept his eyes on him the whole time. It made the heat gathering in Theo’s belly flare brighter, having the alpha’s attention so focused on him, knowing he’d be pleasing him soon. 

Theo breathed out slowly as he came level with Scott’s cock, hard and curved against the alpha’s belly. Theo gripped Scott firmly and licked. Scott jerked, breath catching in his throat, and Theo used his other hand to gently cradle Scott’s balls as he swallowed the tip. 

Scott bit back a cry as Theo slowly swallowed him down. He wasn’t overly experienced with this, so he needed to use his hand to stimulate the part he couldn’t get into his mouth. Scott didn’t appear to be complaining, however, and Theo had to resist the urge to gag as the alpha’s hips jerked. 

The smell of Scott’s musk was strong as Theo sucked and lapped, hand twisting across the base. The weight of him was heavy against Theo’s tongue, weird but not wholly unpleasant, only slightly bitter. A hand settled on his head, fingers gripping lightly at his hair, and Theo moaned at the thought of Scott gripping it tight and using him. Scott’s hips jerked again and Theo relaxed his throat, let him slide further in.

His nails scraped lightly against Scott’s balls before slipping to scratch against his perineum. Scott growled and Theo hummed. He pulled back, just enough to tongue at the slit as he repeated the move with his hand, and then Scott was coming in his mouth. Theo swallowed reflexively, surprised, before doing it more enthusiastically. 

Theo pulled off a moment later and breathed deeply through his mouth. Scott blinked up at him, dazed, and Theo grinned. 

“Hell of a thank you,” Scott finally breathed. Theo laughed, the tension he hadn’t realized he was carrying falling from his shoulders. He was glad this hadn’t made things too awkward. 

“You’re welcome.”

Scott hauled him up then, surprising Theo as his lips were claimed in a heated kiss. Never one to miss an opportunity though, Theo returned it enthusiastically. Warm hands slid down his back to grip his hips and Theo groaned, his own forgotten hardness twitching as Scott ground up against him. Scott was already coming back to life beneath him, cock twitching against the curve of Theo’s ass, and the _idea_ of it sliding inside him…

Scott pulled away with a gasp and Theo whined, chasing his lips, but Scott huffed and shook his head. “No, wait, Theo, I need to know-”

“Please fuck me,” Theo breathed, cutting off whatever surely endearing platitude Scott was about to say. He didn’t need to think. If it was on the table, Theo wanted it. Wanted _Scott_.

Scott blinked at him, surprised, so Theo reached behind him and gripped Scott, teasingly sliding back so it rubbed between his cheeks, tip catching on his hole. “Please,” he breathed again. Scott’s eyes flashed and then in a whirl of motion Theo was pinned to the bed, Scott hovering over him. 

Theo groaned, the weight of Scott pressing him down deliciously as Scott once more kissed him, licking into his mouth. Theo gave control over, hands gripping tightly at Scott’s shoulders, waist, doing what he could to pull him closer, to give him a little friction. Scott kept their bodies apart though, hands only skimming teasingly across Theo’s cock rather than giving it any real attention. Theo whined, frustrated, but Scott just hushed him. 

Scott pulled back, trailing his mouth down Theo’s neck instead, and he had to bite his lip to keep the loud groan that wanted to escape in. Melissa was just down the hall, after all, they couldn’t make too much noise. There was the snick of a cap opening and then a moment later Theo felt something pressing slowly into him. He jerked, not expecting it, but relaxed and welcomed the intrusion as Scott licked soothingly across a nipple. 

One of Theo’s hands sank into Scott’s hair, gripping lightly, and the other reached down to jerk himself as Scott slowly, teasingly, fingered him open. Scott growled before he made contact though, and when Theo glanced at him in frustration red eyes blinked back at him. The red was gone a moment later but the message was clear. Theo whined and fisted his free hand in the blanket instead, hips grinding down on the two fingers now spreading him open. 

Scott sucked a mark into his chest, satisfied, and Theo did his best to enjoy what Scott was doing, letting the pleasure roll over him even as his own frustration built. Scott was good, fingers barely pressing into his prostate as he fingered him before pulling back, teasing, always teasing. It was so frustrating and _so_ good. 

“Scott,” he gasped as the alpha kept moving downwards, kissing and biting marks into Theo’s pelvis, breath skimming against his straining cock but leaving it alone. “Scott, please,” he choked. He was driving Theo mad with frustration. 

“Please what?” 

“Please, please fuck me!” it was hard to keep his voice down.

“Hm, I don’t know.”

“Please,” Theo gasped, grinding back into Scott’s fingers, claws coming out and shredding the beddings his hand was fisted in as he gripped his own hair with the other, having released Scott’s in frustration. “Please, god, fuck me, I want it, please! Scott, please, I’ll be so good.” 

“You beg so pretty,” Scott whispered before he pulled back completely. Theo could feel a sob building in the back of his throat at the loss before he gasped as he was roughly turned over. Scott pulled his hips back and up, one hand pressing down against Theo’s back to keep his chest pinned, and then suddenly something larger than fingers was slowly pressing into him. 

Theo keened, fingers gripping the bed as he tried to push back into the sensation. But Scott held him firm and he was helpless and immobile as Scott bottomed out. Scott groaned, dropping forward to lay his forehead against Theo’s temple.

Theo felt blissed out, finally full, and then Scott started to move and it was like his nerve endings were on fire. Scott kept his thrusts deep and slow, taking what he wanted despite Theo’s pleadings for him to go harder, faster, ignoring them. Sweat dripped into Theo’s eyes and his muscles ached but in a delicious way. The drag of Scott’s cock inside him, the way it pressed against his prostate, the tip catching on the rim as he pulled out before pushing back in, the press of Scott’s hand to his back, nails digging into his hip, Theo couldn’t get enough of it. 

He lost time as he lost himself in the frustrating pleasure Scott was giving him, mind blank, and his own orgasm surprised him. Theo became aware of the soft, breathless hitches leaving him, the slow whine stuck in the back of his throat, the way his thighs trembled and burned as he humped the air. Scott made a satisfied noise as Theo clamped down around him. Theo’s eyes rolled and he went limp, the only thing holding him up was Scott’s hand on his hip.

Scott growled a moment later and then his hand was leaving Theo’s back to dig into his thigh before he picked up the pace. The slow, deep movements of before were gone and instead Scott fucked him hard and fast like Theo had wanted earlier. It was verging on too much, too good, too painful so quickly after his own orgasm. Theo moaned though, the pleasure-pain mixing in a way he loved. 

“Fuck, Theo,” Scott groaned, and then he was leaning down to bite at the back of Theo’s neck with blunt, human teeth as he came inside the chimera. Theo shuddered, cock twitching limply, and then they were both collapsing onto the bed. 

Theo enjoyed the press of Scott’s weight for a moment before the alpha was pulling back, cocking slipping free, and Theo groaned. He reached out limply, trying to drag Scott back, but the other just laughed. “No, sorry, hold on, I need to-”

Theo heard him stumbling away and weakly turned his head to watch as Scott made his way into the bathroom. He came out a minute later with a damp rag and a few towels. Theo protested as Scott lifted him up long enough to lay the towels out underneath him and then laid him down again. Theo curled into Scott’s pillow, inhaling the comforting scent as Scott slowly, gently, cleaned him. It felt nice. 

Theo must have drifted off as he woke when Scott slipped back into bed and maneuvered Theo so that he was lying on Scott’s chest.

“We do need to talk, still,” Scott whispered just as Theo felt himself drifting off again. Theo groaned.

“In the morning? Tired, took a lot out of me, al-pha,” Theo teased, a yawn escaping him to emphasize his point. Scott laughed. 

“Yeah, yeah we can do that,” Scott ran a hand comfortingly through Theo’s hair and he sighed at the gentle contact. Theo didn’t get to enjoy the sensation long, however, as he drifted off to sleep a moment later. 

Theo woke, still curled into Scott, what felt like minutes later. He blinked awake and groaned, wondering what had woken him, before the smell of breakfast registered. Right, Melissa. 

“Morning,” Scott hummed, one hand running down Theo’s side comfortingly. 

“Ugh, why,” Theo groaned. Scott laughed and Theo buried his face in Scott’s chest. 

“Food is almost ready.”

“Not hungry,” Theo grunted. His stomach growled a moment later, revealing the lie, and he groaned again. 

“She won’t try to kill you.”

“She’d be right to try,” Theo grumbled. He did not want to confront Melissa, especially not after what he’d done with her son last night. She’d know the moment he walked downstairs, and then she’d definitely try to kill him. 

“Maybe,” Scott didn’t brush aside the issues he knew his mom still had with Theo. Despite her acceptance of him living there their interactions recently weren’t exactly conducive to talking it out with Theo being in wolf form. “But she won’t. At least not while we’re eating.”

Theo huffed at the joke but appreciated Scott’s attempt to try to lighten the mood. “Fine.”

He pushed himself up and did his best not to stare as Scott rolled out of bed. They might have had sex but Theo wasn’t under the delusion that it meant anything, not really. Scott grabbed some clothes from his closet and threw them at Theo, who pulled them on slowly as Scott got dressed. 

Theo followed Scott downstairs reluctantly, and the moment Melissa saw him step into the kitchen behind her son he saw her expression change from happy to sour. Theo avoided looking at her, knowing he still carried some marks of what they did last night on his neck even though they were nearly faded. She set the plate carrying pancakes down on the table with a thud and then shot her son a look. 

“Scott, can I talk to you for a moment, please?” 

Scott looked between them and then nodded at his mom. “Yeah, of course. Theo, uh, go ahead and get started, okay?” 

Theo nodded and sat down gingerly at the table as Melissa dragged Scott into the living room. He did his best not to listen in but he knew both of them would know he could hear the conversation. 

“Scott, what the hell?” 

“It just happened, mom!” at least Scott didn’t try to act like he didn’t know what she was really mad about. Theo had the feeling she’d have been able to handle Theo being human again better without the added factor of them having sex on top of it. 

“Oh, it just happened? Like he just happened to kill you? Really, Scott? Theo?”

“Mom.” 

“No. I let you convince me he was okay to live here while he was staying in wolf form. You said he had nowhere else to go. It was easier that way since I didn’t have to look at him, not really. But now? And with this? Please tell me he’s going to move on now.”

Scott was silent and Theo tried to distract himself by grabbing some eggs and pancakes onto a plate. He had kind of expected to be kicked out the moment he changed back, honestly. So even though he and Scott hadn’t talked about it this turn in conversation wasn’t a surprise. 

“Scott!” Melissa hissed when her son had been silent too long. 

“What, mom? He still doesn’t have anywhere to go! He’s homeless.”

“And that’s terrible, really, but you can’t expect him to stay here now! What about when you leave for Davis? Am I supposed to keep him around? He can’t go with you! He has to move out sometime!”

“I just… we’ll figure something out when it’s time for that, but for now… please mom. I can’t just kick him back out onto the street. He doesn’t deserve that.” 

A sigh, and then it was silent. Theo chewed on his food slowly and tried to keep his heart calm as his immediate future was decided for him. 

“Fine. For now. But he’s not staying in your room anymore,” Melissa’s tone was firm and Theo felt his cheeks heat, just a little. Scott laughed awkwardly. 

“Um, yeah, no problem. I mean, that won’t be a problem.”

Melissa just scoffed, clearly not believing him, but Theo was just glad to hear that he could stay for now. “Try to figure that something out quick, Scott. Please.”

“Yeah, of course, thank you. You’re the best mom ever.” 

Theo turned his eyes down as they walked back into the kitchen. Melissa didn’t let him pretend though, sitting down across from him and pinning him with a hard stare. “You heard all that.”

Theo nodded.

“Good. I expect you and Scott to be trying to find another solution together then. Getting a job might be a good start,” she said pointedly. Theo nodded.

“Um, yeah, yeah of course. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, thank Scott. I still don’t trust you, and if I find you sleeping in my son’s room in his bed with him again we’re gonna have a problem. But,” she sighed and her expression softened, just a little. Theo’s heart clenched. “Scott is right. You don’t deserve to be homeless, and if he’s capable of forgiving you and moving past what you’ve done… I’m willing to at least give you a shot. A single shot!” she emphasized. Theo nodded, throat closing on words of gratitude as his mouth opened and closed. He wasn’t used to having to thank anyone. 

Melissa seemed to realize he was having trouble with it so she nodded, rather than expecting him to try to talk. “Just don’t let him down, okay?” She shot her son a fond look and Scott beamed back at her. 

“I won’t.” 

He caught Scott’s eye and smiled, soft and thankful, and Scott nodded back at him. Theo felt something warm unfurl in his chest before he started to dig into the food again with gusto, Melissa and Scott joining him. 

He and Scott still needed to have that talk, and he had the feeling he’d be having a one-on-one talk with Melissa soon too. But things were looking up. He was in a much better place than he had been last month. Theo didn’t expect things to be magically fixed, and he knew that despite whatever had happened between him and Scott last night he wasn’t likely to get anything more than friendship out of the alpha in the long run. That was okay though, he’d take what he could get if he was able to be in Scott’s life. Maybe they’d be able to work up to something else, something more, someday. 

Things were finally starting to look up for him.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/639134722169225216/make-me-feel-til-the-pain-dont-matter) and [me](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr!


End file.
